Having to hold onto a leash while walking an animal is often inconvenient. And, in some cases, maintaining a grip on a leash when walking a strong animal may not be possible. Additionally, it is often desirable to provide various optional distances from the animal. While some devices provide an elastic leash, such a feature does not positively control an animal's distance from the controller. The present apparatus provides an optionally hands free leash that can be removably worn on an upper or lower arm or even a clothing item. The apparatus also provides a self-locking feature for exactly controlling an animal's distance from a controller.